This invention relates to computers and software, and more particularly to methods and arrangements that provide discoverable plural mode system shut down graphical user interface (GUI) capabilities suitable for users having different computing experiences.
Computers can be used in single user environments and multiple user environments. In either of these environments, one can find computer users of varying skills, from the novice to the expert. These various users tend to prefer different interface capabilities. For example, a novice personal computer (PC) user will more likely prefer a less complicated interface, especially one that prevents them from harming the computer system in some manner. To the contrary, an experienced PC programmer may want an interface that provides access to various critical system data files. To meet this need computer operating system developers tend to hide certain tools/files from the novice user.
In multiple user environments, there may be occasions where novice users share a computer with more advanced users. While such environments may be configured to control each user""s access capabilities and partition or otherwise separate user""s files/data, there are still a few potential problems. One potential problem involves the shutting down of the computer.
Traditional operating systems tend to offer the user a variety of shut down modes. For example, a computer can be placed in a stand-by mode, restarted, restarted using a different operating system, completely powered down, etc. The user typically selects between such shut down modes. Novice users, however, may not fully understand the ramifications of the various shut down modes. Thus, for example, if a user shuts down the computer using the wrong mode, then there is a chance that one or more of the other users may lose data.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved user interface mechanism that supports novice and advanced users in multiple user desktop/space operating environments.
An improved user interface mechanism that supports novice and advanced users in multiple user desktop/space operating environments is provided in the form of various methods and arrangements.
The above stated needs and others are met, for example, by displaying a shut down mechanism within a graphical user interface on a display device. The shut down mechanism is normally operatively associated with a first shut down function, but can be operatively associated with at least a second shut down function based upon on a modifier input. Thus, for example, the shut down mechanism may, by default, be operatively associated with a hibernate function. When selected by the user, the shut down mechanism will initiate a hibernate function. The user need not be aware that this is the actual function being conducted. Should the user have the need, however, the shut down mechanism can be operatively associated with a plurality of other shut down functions. This capability is discoverable within the graphical user interface and more likely to be discovered and of interest to advanced users. For example, by holding down the SHIFT key on a keyboard the shut down mechanism will dynamically change in some manner that tells the user that a different shut down function can be initiated by selecting the shut down mechanism. Thus, while holding down the SHIFT key to the shut down mechanism can be operatively associated with a restart function. In another example, while holding down the CTRL key the shut down mechanism can be operatively associated with a complete shut down function.
In this manner, both novice and advanced users are able to more successfully operate and/or share a computer.